onepieceundead_rolepayfandomcom-20200216-history
Boyde
Boyde (pronounced; boy-de, Literal meaning; White Cow) is a 46 year old male Revolutionary, working against the Marines to gain revenge for the loss of his family. Originally from Drum Island in the Grand Line, he wields a rank of Hero among the Revolutionary Army. Appearance Boyde is a stocky, muscular man. Standing at 9 foot 5, the bulky revolutionary towers over most enemies. Taking on the guise of his codename, The Ox, Boyde's entire body has been tattooed in black and white pattern similar to that of a dappled cow. He wears brown loafers and a black suit with golden buttons, the zodiac symbol for Taurus stitched in gold on the both breast of the jacket. Underneath his suit he wears a pink tie and golden dress shirt. Boyde's most striking piece of apparel is the horned iron mask in the visage of a bull that covers his face, serving both as a powerful weapon and a method of hiding his disfigured face. Personality Boyde is an academic at heart, pursuing knowledge simply for the pleasure of doing so. He is a calm, rational individual who is very analytic towards his surroundings, learning as much about everything around him as he can. Though he normally shows very little emotion, if the deaths of daughters and wife are mentioned he can breakdown; either in a fit of sadness or rage. The revolutionary harbors a deep hatred of Marines and the World Government, wishing to wipe both from the face of the planet in such a way that no record of their existence will remain. Though he dislikes violence, he won't shy away from a fight, treating all those who challenge him, no matter how far below him they are, with respect. Abilities and Powers Martial Artist - Black Leg: Boyde specializes in martial-arts style designed to free the use of one's hands and prevent them from being damaged during a battle. Practitioners tend to drop into certain stances in which their upper-body portions are most relaxed, such as placing their hands inside their pockets or crossing their arms together across their chest, and only puts them into action whenever the event requires them to do certain maneuvers. Archaeologist: An archaeologist is a particular type of historian who ventures out into the field to find ancient ruins and study them first-hand. They are interested in the cultures of lost civilizations. Archaeologists work to uncover things lost beneath the earth over time, and are eager to make new discoveries about the past. Archaeologists serve a most invaluable role of piecing together the development of countries, people, and cultures. Archaeologists are not essential to a pirate crew; very few crews are known to have an archaeologist crewmate. However, they are far from useless since their knowledge and experience makes finding ancient treasures easier. Weapons & Accessories * Seastone is threaded throughout Boyde's shoes, as well as making up the entirety of the soles, giving them the ability to harm and rob devil fruit users of their strength. * Zeroth Accessory: A pill the entire Revolutionary Army consumes on a daily basis, to promote the immunity to all threaten forces. Excluding RPers, unless gifted, all members of the army have a 2DMG immunity to physical and temperature based attacks. History Boyde was once a researcher employed by the World Government. Living on Drum Island in the town of Bighorn with his wife and two daughters, it was his job to decipher any ancient texts the Marines came across, in case they contained any information of value to the World Government. Though they were skeptical of allowing an Archaeologist to study the artifacts at first, they soon changed their minds once Boyde's research began to locate long lost treasures, powerful relics, and vast deposits of seastone. Over the years he worked, Boyde single-handedly translated thousands of texts for the World Government. He lived a comfortable life with his family, their every want and need provided for them, and was allowed to do his research in peace. All that changed when the Marines brought him a large, blue stone block. One of the legendary Poneglyphs, it took Boyde over 6 months to decipher the text etched into the seemingly-indestructible stone. When he finally did, however, he was shocked to find it held knowledge of an ancient weapon capable destroying entire islands with ease. He reported his findings to the World Government, but left out the information of where to find the ancient weapon, Pluton. Days later, without any warning, hundreds of Marines appeared and set both Boyde's home and research center aflame. While Boyde tried to rescue his youngest daughter, his wife took the eldest and tried to escape the house, only to be shot in cold blood by the waiting marines. As they fell to the ground, the marines emptied several more rounds into Boyde's wife and shot his daughter in the back. Watching in horror, Boyde realized there would be no escape from the burning house. Instead of attempting to run, he sheltered his remaining daughter as best he could, using his own body to shield the girl. As the flaming house collapsed around him, the last sounds Boyd heard were the laughs of the marines waiting outside. When the flames finally ceased, only the Poneglyph remained standing. When Boyd awoke days later, he was horrified to find himself horribly burned and trapped under the rubble, his daughter dead in his arms; having died from smoke inhalation. He spent days stuck like that, staring into the eyes of dead daughter, slowly freezing in Drum Island's sub-zero temperatures. With each passing moment his rage grew, boiling up inside him and fueling his will to survive. A week later, as some scavengers dug through the rubble, Boyde was freed from his imprisonment. As he broke through the shell of debris which encased, sending the scavengers running in fear, he vowed he would live on until he saw the World Government pay for their crimes and never, no matter what happened, reveal the secret which had gotten his family killed. Though the bodies of his eldest daughter and wife were nowhere to be found, Boyde built makeshift graves for all three of his now deceased family members, with no concern for his own injuries. He spent the next 8 years training by himself in the freezing wilderness of Drum Island, testing his strength against the Lapahn which roamed the wilds. As he built his strength, he learned to harness the power of his will and the elements themselves, mastering both Armament Haki and the art of imbuing his strikes with the freezing power of ice. Then, when he felt he was strong enough, he went on to climb the ranks of Revolutionary Army, using his knowledge and power to attack World Government. Major Battles * Boyde vs. Admiral Tian Wu References Site Navigation